Yellow
by nurayue
Summary: Ketika masa lalu tak bisa kau ubah, hanya harapan yang bisa kaupeluk.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong me. I just own the plot and don't take any profits.

.

.

.

Suara desiran ombak dan pantulan cahaya yang menerpa wajah kekasihnya membuat pria berkulit cokelat itu diam. Ia terpana dengan keindahan yang memukaunya. Entah bagaimana, setan yang tiba-tiba datang mengacaukan pikiran jernihnya. Di sampingnya, kekasih pirangnya terlihat begitu memukau. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bersinar dan semua keindahannya bertambah tatkala ia tersenyum sambil menikmati suanana malam yang dingin, sepi dan desiran ombak yang menggulung pantai, saling berkejaran.

Kekasihnya begitu cantik.

Ia seperti dewi yang baru saja turun dari kahyangan hanya untuk menggoda dirinya. Meski kata dewi kurang tepat, karena kekasihnya bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan seorang pria sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau dengar suara ombak itu, Aominecchi?" kekasih pirangnya bertanya, masih menutup; menyembunyikan warna indah iris matanya.

Mendengar sang belahan hati itu berbicara dari bibir tipisnya membuat Aomine ingin melupat bibir pria itu seperti biasanya. Namun sekali lagi, ia mencoba menahan hasratnya, ia tak ingin kekasihnya berpikir jika ia hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja, namun hati seorang Aomine benar-benar telah dimilikinya.

Aomine jatuh cinta padanya.

Aomine benar-benar mabuk dibuat olehnya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja Aominecchi?" manik cokelat keemasan sang pirang terbuka dengan perlahan, membuat sinar bulan memantul dan semakin membuatnya menawan malam ini. "Kau tidak tidur di sini, kan?" sang pria blonde menoleh, menemukan sang kekasih dengan tatapan sendu, menatap dirinya.

"Kau tidak sedang bersedih karena aku, kan, Aominecchi?"

"Kise ..."

"Ya, Aominecchi?"

"Sebut namaku."

"Aominecchi ..."

"Sebut namaku, Kise ..."

"Aominecchi ..."

"Terima kasih."

Tidak ada kecupan yang mendarat di bibir tipis sang model, yang ada hanya pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh sang polisi muda yang sedang dilanda kesedihan.

Tidak perlu mencium Kise, sang model yang sedang naik daun itu, bisa memeluknya saja sudah cukup membuat kegundahan yang sedang melanda dirinya sedikit terobati. Setidaknya, ketika Aomine memeluk Kise, ia bisa merasakan jika Kise benar-benar hadir di dalam kehidupannya, meskipun itu semua hanyalah kepalsuan semata.

Mungkin Aomine bisa memeluknya, tapi siapa yang tahu jikalau hati sang pirang dipeluk dan miliki oleh siapa. Memikirkannya membuatnya terluka.

"Aku milikmu, Aominecchi, jadi jangan kau tahan," sang malaikat berbisik.

 _Andai saja kebohonganmu itu memang benar adanya, Kise_.

"Aku milikmu, Aominecchi. Malam ini aku milikmu."

Malam ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan malam-malam sebelumnya dan selanjutnya. Milik siapa kau, Kise? Dengan siapa kau berpelukan, berciuman, dan memadu kasih?

Aomine ingin marah, namun ia tak sanggup untuk berkata.

Kau mau tahu mengapa?

Semua itu karena dirinya.

Semua itu salahnya.

Semua itu dosa yang harus ditanggungnya.

Karena semua itu berawal dari masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang ia ingin ubah jikalau ia punya kesempatan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

Aomine pikir cinta itu tidak pernah ada. Sejak remaja ia hanya percaya jika orang memadu kasih hanyalah sebatas mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Jika kebutuhanmu sudah terpenuhi, dan kau merasa bosan, kau bisa pergi sesuka hatimu. Peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Yang ia tahu hanya ia merasa bosan, dan ia tak cukup tahan hanya bertahan dengan satu orang.

Dan semua orang yang mengenal dirinya dengan baik pasti akan menyerah dengan sifatnya itu. Namun tidak dengan pria itu. Pria yang berhasil mencuri hatinya setelah ia menghancurkan hatinya dan sungguh ajaib bisa berhasil menarik ulur hatinya. Ia berhasil membuat hatinya kacau hanya dengan mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh orang lain.

Pria itu tak lain adalah Kise Ryouta.

Teman lamanya di klub basket dulu.

Aomine masih ingat, Kise dengan polosnya berkata jika ia menyukai dirinya dan berkata ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

 _Apa kau masih waras, nak?_ Itu adalah pemikiran pertama yang muncul dalam otak pas-pasannya.

"Kau tau aku siapa, kan, Kise?"

"Aominecchi? Tentu saja~ kau Aomine Daiki, orang yang aku sukai sejak pertama kali aku ikut klub basket."

Bocah ini berkata dengan polosnya. Matanya yang indah itu berbinar-binar. Sesaat, Aomine merasa tersihir.

"Kau tau dengan semua rumor yang beredar disekitarku, kan? Meski itu bukan rumor juga, sih."

"Aku tahu kok."

Lalu?

"Tapi aku sangat menyukai Aominecchi."

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai seorang pria. Aku masih normal asal kau tahu. Aku masih menyukai dada besar. Kau lihat saja dirimu itu. Kau datar dan aku tak suka itu."

"Tapi meski aku tak mempunyai dada yang besar aku bisa memuaskan Aominecchi, kok. Atau Aominechi mau aku operasi payudara?"

Apa-apan bocah yang satu ini! Apa kewarasannya sudah lenyap dari otaknya?

"Aku ingin dada perempuan, bukan dari pria."

"He? Jadi aku harus bagaimana agar bisa menjadi kekasih Aominecchi?"

.

.

.

Aomine terbangun dari mimpinya. Sudah tiga kali dalam seminggu ini ia bermimpi tentang Kise. Tentang bagaimana Kise dengan polosnya ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Ia yang rata bukanlah tipe Aomine, dan ia dengan sifat keras kepalanya masih ngotot ingin menjadi kekasih seorang Aomine Daiki.

Namun semua itu hanya masa lalu.

Di masa sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, tanpa bertanya pun Aomine tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang kekasih pirangnya.

"Mungkin di masa lalu aku adalah milik Aominecchi, tapi sekarang aku bukan milikmu. Aku milik orang lain. Sekarang matilah dengan rasa cintamu itu."

Terdengar jahat? Bagi orang lain mungkin iya, namun bagi seorang Aomine itu bukanlah kalimat jahat yang bisa menghancurkan hatinya.

Ketidakhadiran Kise di sampingnyalah yang membuatnya hancur. Saat ia tak bisa memeluk pria itu dalam dekapannyalah yang membuatnya tak berdaya.

Sekarang Kise adalah milik Haizaki Shougo, dan ia hanyalah kekasih gelap seorang Kise Ryouta. Kehadirannya dalam hidup Kise hanyalah sebatas angan dalam mimpi-mimpi indah kecilnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Kise tak salah. Hanya Aomine Daiki yang salah. Ia yang memulai semua kekacauan ini, ia pula yang harus menanggung dosa dan perasaan terluka yang ia torehkan dalam hati sang model.

Dalam gelapnya malam yang hanya ada sinar bulan yang menerangi kamar kecilnya, ia mendekap Kise lebih erat.

"Maafkan aku, Kise," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong me. I just own the plot and don't take any profits.

.

.

.

Tidak ada peluk. Tak ada kecupan mesra di pagi hari ketika Aomine membuka kedua maniknya. Yang ada dan tertinggal di sisinya hanya satu; kehampaan. Tak ada tanda kehadiran pria itu. Pun, jika ada hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai pria itu mandi, berpakaian dan pergi. Ia melewatkan sarapannya. Karena bukanlah suatu kewajiban baginya untuk makan pagi bersama seorang Aomine Daiki. Ia bukan kekasihnya. Ia tak lebih dari mantan kekasih yang masih sangat ia cintai. Terlebih, bekas kekasihnya itu sudah mempunyai orang yang menunggunya pulang. Akan menjadi dosa besar bagi polisi muda itu untuk menahan Kise lebih lama lagi. Terlebih, Kise sudah memberikan waktu untuk mereka semalam. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan keinginannya. Ah, meski terang sekali jika Aomine kurang berpuas diri.

Sang pria dengan tubuh yang tak terbalut apapun itu bangkit dan segera membersihkan diri. Masih ada tanggung jawab yang menunggunya di luar sana, meskipun yang terkandung di dalam hatinya hanya penat,

"Sialan kau Kise," makinya ketika ia menemukan bekas memerah di lehernya.

Itu perbuatan Kise. Entah setan apa yang merasuk ke dalam tubuh lelaki itu. Tak biasanya ia meninggalkan bekas yang nampak macam ini.

.

.

.

" _Okaeri,_ Ryouta."

Sebuah suara sambutan itu mengagetkan Kise. Ia baru saja membuka pintu apartemen bunga hatinya dan menemukan Haizaki Shougo sedang menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap angkuh padanya.

Sambutan kekasihnya berhasil membuatnya terperanjat. Pasalnya, ini masih jam lima pagi, dan dalam keadaan normal kekasihnya masih terlelap, bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Terlebih, ia sudah berjanji pada Kise jikalau ia akan pulang esok hari. Sebuah kejutankah? Terima kasih, namun sang blonde tidak membutuhkannya. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya di pagi yang masih dingin ini?

"Tadai—" tamparan keras melayang dan mengenai aset berharga; pipi sang model. Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapan selamat datangnya. Namun, tamparan keras yang ia dapat terlebih dahulu menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Dariman saja kau, brengsek?" teriak Haizaki. Menampar Kise sekali lagi karena ia masih murka.

Ia meradang karena ketika ia pulang, hendak memberikan kejutan terhadap kekasihnya, yang ia dapatkan hanya kekosongan dan kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Tak ada suara serak malas Kise yang ia dengar ketika ia membangunkan si pirang dengan paksa, apalagi kecupan selamat datang. Lupakan saja.

Kise Ryouta memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih akibat tamparan yang diberikan oleh oleh Haizaki. Ini sudah biasa. Ia sudah terbiasa ditampar, dipukul, atau ditendang sang kekasih. Justru ia menjadi heran mengapa hanya dua kali tamparan yang ia dapatkan pada pagi ini. Karena biasanya ia akan mendapatkan tendangan dan berakhir dirinya yang babak belur dan terpaksa menuda pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu.

Sebab Haizaki Shougo mempunyai kendali emosi yang sangat buruk.

"Maafkan aku, Haizaki _cchi_ , aku tidur di studio semalaman. Aku pikir kau datang esok pagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sana," jelasnya dengan tanpa kecacatan. Namun sayang ia melupakan satu hal.

"Dengar, ini sudah pagi, tolol. Dan aku sesuai janji aku pulang pagi. Entah jika aku pulang pada pagi buta itu bukan masalah. Karena itu masih terhitung pagi. Terlebih ...," Haizaki menggantungkan kalimatnya, " itu bukan jaketmu, Ryouta," bisiknya di telinga si pirang.

Sial. Ini pasti menjadi akhir dari hidupnya.

"Tidur dengan siapa kau, brengsek?"

Udara. Kise butuh udara! Tanpa ampun Haizaki mencekiknya dan dalam sekali hentakan melemparkannya hingga terpental di depan pintu. Kepalanya hampir saja bocor jikalau Haizaki melemparnya lebih kuat lagi. Si pria dengan surai abu berjalan mendekat. Selangkah lebih dekat. Kise berharap kabur, namun mustahil. Haizaki sudah ada di depannya. Ia duduk santainya di atas perutnya, lalu menepuk pipinya.

"Tidur dengan siapa kau, hah?! Jawab pertanyaanku! Dasar kau lacur!"

Untuk ketiga kalinya sisi mukanya terkena pukulan. Dan tampaknya Kise tak berniat untuk membela diri dari hajaran Haizaki. Atau ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk membela diri. Semua tuduhan yang kekasihnya tujukan memang sebuah kebenaran. Mengelak tiada gunanya. Ia memang tidur dengan orang lain. Dia menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan kekasihnya yang lain.

Ia pasti akan menemui ajalnya hari ini. Haizaki akan membunuhnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? Jawab aku, Kise! Dasar bangsat!" makinya di depan muka Kise. Namun mulut Kise masih tertutup rapat. Ia bungkam.

"Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?" cengkeram Haizaki pada kerah jaket si pirang, membuatnya maju hampir menubruk wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Haizak _icchi_. Aku minta ma—" permintaan maaf Kise dibalas dengan tamparan keras yang kekasihnya berikan. Ah, rasanya pipinya begitu sakit. Ini tamparan keempatnya, dan ia ingin semua ini berakhir dengan cepat.

Kise lelah. Ia muak dengan Haizaki. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua kondisi yang semrawut ini adalah akibat ulahnya. Akibat dari rasa sakit hatinya pada lelaki itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine Daiki. Kise sangat membenci Aomine Daiki. Sangat membencinya sampai keubun-ubun. Itu sebabnya ia menciptkan lingkaran setan ini.

Ini adalah buah dari keegoisan dan keserakahannya. Karena Ia sangat berhasrat untuk menghancurkan lelaki itu. Karena seorang Kise Ryouta ingin melihat seorang Aomine Daiki remuk, hancur berkeping-keping. Namun apa nyatanya yang terjadi? Ia sendiri yang terluka, hancur dan terkoyak oleh perasannya sendiri.

Rencananya memang berjalan dengan mulus. Aomine jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengemis cinta pada seorang Kise Ryouta, mantan kekasihnya yang selalu ia harapkan berada di pelukannya. Hanya saja, bukan Aomine belaka yang merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Karena Kise juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kembali terjatuh ke dalam godaan polisi muda yang jaketnya ia pakai sekarang.

Aomine Daiki yang memujanya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Tujuannya sudah terpenuhi. Hanya saja ...

"Keparat kau, brengsek! Berani sekali kau tidur dengan orang lain! Katakan padaku siapa lelaki tak beruntung itu, hah?" Tinju itu melayang. Cukup keras untuk merontokkan gigi Kise.

Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Cukup banyak hingga kau mungkin bisa menampungnya dengan ember.

Kise ingin berkata, namun mulutnya sakit hingga membuatnya kesusahan untuk berbicara.

"Kau masih tak mau bicara, hah? Kau cari mati, ya?" sekali lagi tinju itu melayang. Pukulan itu mendarat. Haizaki benar-benar akan menghabisinya. Dan Kise tak mempunyai daya untuk melawan. Ia merasa bersalah dan ia tak ingin mencari alasan untuk selamat dari amukan sang belahan hati.

Karena membuat alasan hanya akan membuat kekasihnya makin berang. Dan ia tak ingin melakukan itu. Karena ia paham ada hati yang terluka di atas rasa sakit yang ia derita di seluruh wajahnya. Semua itu karena ia telah melukai hati kekasih hatinya yang mencintainya tanpa syarat. Yang menerima ia apa adanya. Yang menerimanya meski ia tahu ada orang lain yang singgah di hatinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Yang bisa ia ingat adalah kepanikan Haizaki dan tubuhnya yang terangkat—melayang ke udara.

.

.

.

Haaahhh... *mengela napas*

Butuh berhari-hari hanya demi mengetik seribu kata. Dan hasilnya ... mungkin mengecewakan.

Terima kasih untuk review, fave dan follow yang sudah masuk :)

Sampai jumpa di tahun depan!


End file.
